I Can't Help It, You're My Kind Of Man
by LolaCherryColaGirl
Summary: Tonks is grieving the loss of Remus and Dumbledore, when she thinks of what will soothe the pain a little. But what happens when Remus shows up? Smuttyness people, not for the chaste.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

**A/N: **This one is for my lovely Grasshopper Shnee, because I lurve her much more than she lurves me! Please enjoy and review! Oh and the title is inspired from the line from 'Bathwater' by No Doubt. (And it was also her anniversary present, but I couldn't post it on the day of the anniversary.)

**Dedication: **Why to my Grasshopper of course.

**Warning: **Smut, yay!

**Summary: **Tonks is grieving the loss of Remus and Dumbledore, when she thinks of what will soothe the pain a little. But what happens when Remus shows up? Smuttyness people, not for the chaste.

**I Can't Help It, You're My Kind Of Man**

"_Too old … too poor … too dangerous …" _Nymphadora Tonks heard the words repeated with every echoing step she took down the long hallway leading away from the Hospital Wing and away from her former lover, the werewolf Remus Lupin.

Tears sprung to her dark eyes and blurred her vision as she thought of him, pictured his back turned against her. Tonks stopped her feverish fleeing and listened to her erratic breathing, as she tried to catch her breath; she just wanted to get away.

Anger and hurt flamed up inside her again as she thought back on her breakdown in the Hospital Wing a few minutes before; she heard the begging in her voice and recalled how white her fingers had gone when they were gripping tightly around Remus' shirt, Molly's pitying look and even the usually stern Minerva's attempt to help her persuading Remus of her love. Only Remus could ever reduce Tonks to begging on her knees.

He held a special power over her with his calm personality, so unlike her own restlessness. Her tears were now falling from her eyes and she did nothing to stop them. She _could _not stop them, even if she did try.

Tonks made it to the heavy front doors of the castle as in a daze, and she almost stumbled outside in the cool night air. She eagerly swallowed the fresh air, hoping it would help clear her mind, when her eyes darted to the left. Dumbledore had fallen by the Astronomy Tower Harry said. He was really gone.

Tonks let out a primal scream of grief as she dropped to the ground on her knees, leaning forward so she was supported by her hands tearing at the green grass.

"Why, why, why …" she sobbed, not quite sure what loss she was questioning. The raindrops that were now falling from above were hard, but instead of running back into the castle or down to the Three Broomsticks where she had a room; Tonks curled up and stayed still in the grass. She shivered once in a while, but only whenever the cold or her sobs were too much.

Her lips had gone blue, and not from morphing, when a pair of warm, large hands lifted her up and strong, muscular arms wrapped around her. A deep and soothing voice whispered gentle, comforting words in her ear making Tonks sobbing diminish and soon she was only whimpering slightly.

Kingsley Shacklebolts eyes were filled with hurt concerning the young girl whimpering in his arms. He'd only just left Hogwarts to go drink away the sorrow of Albus Dumbledore's death, when his trained eyes had seen the small, shivering human ball in the grass.

He knew from the assignment he'd personally given her that she was staying at the Three Broomsticks and with what he'd heard from Molly and Minerva, bringing her back to the Hospital Wing was not a good option. And it was all a matter of getting her warm again, he could handle that alone.

"Merlin, what happened to her?" Rosmerta shrieked as soon as Kingsley stepped inside her deserted pub. He could tell she'd been crying and he wondered who broke the Imperious Curse and who told her about Katie Bell, Dumbledore and everything else that had happened.

"Nothing, Ros, nothing." Kingsley said tiredly, as he headed for the stairs leading up to the rooms.

"No, tell me. It wasn't … Death Eaters?" Rosmerta was almost whispering, but let out a very audible, shuttering sigh of relief when Kingsley shook his head in response.

"I found her like this; I think she's upset about" Kingsley swallowed hard "Dumbledore. She was lying on the ground near the Astronomy Tower, and I heard her mutter his name along with some other stuff too. I'll just take her to her room."

Rosmerta nodded, but frowned "Why wasn't Remus with her?"

"They're not together anymore, Lupin broke it off." Kingsley's tone was sharp, and did not invite to anymore chatting.

"That poor girl." Rosmerta dropped into a chair and hid her head in her hands, and by the way her shoulders were quivering Kingsley guessed that she'd started crying again as he walked up the stairs.

When Tonks' eyes fluttered open again, she was lying on her soft bed staring at the white ceiling she recognized as the room she'd been living in while she'd been patrolling Hogsmeade.

"Remus?" she called out, the hope achingly evident in her voice, when she remembered strong arms carrying her.

"He's not here Tonks; he's still at the castle." Kingsley was sitting in a chair close to her bed, watching her sit up and wrapping the covers around her.

"Of course." She whispered, when everything slowly returned to her "How did you find me?"

Kingsley leaned forward in his chair, stretching his arm to stroke her hand "I heard something, and when I looked around I noticed you on the ground. I carried you here to get you warm again." He explained.

His voice felt as good as the soft caresses on her hand and Tonks had denied herself the pleasure of another's touch for so long, waiting for Remus to realize her love for him, but tonight her willpower had been shattered and she stayed still, enjoying the mending feeling Kingsley gave her.

The auror soon noticed how much more relaxed Tonks was and he grabbed his chance and sat on her bed next to her, instead of in the chair, praying she tasted as good as she looked and hoping she could break the pain he was feeling.

Tonks knew what Kingsley had in mind to do when he leaned forward towards her, but she didn't move, she sat still, almost limp, as his tongue gently stroked her bottom lip, trying to ease her mouth open and finally she did, and she tasted even better than she looked.

When she finally twirled her tongue around his he sighed into her mouth, but Tonks then breathed heavily and said "Remus." Her eyes closed, and her tongue tasting someone else. Kingsley drew back "Remus?" he sounded angry, and even though he noticed the few tears slipping down Tonks' cheeks, he stayed angry "That fool left you! Let you embarrass yourself in front of people you care about, hell, he probably even tried to bite you!" he did not have time to finish the sentence before Tonks had slapped him so hard she could see a red print from where her hand had hit and her nails had scratched so deep blood was trickling from the wounds.

"Remus never, _never_, tried to bite me! You'll do well to remember that." Her raised voice was shaking with anger, and she felt no regret when she watched Kingsley rub his right cheek, shooting her an angry glare.

For a moment Tonks thought Kingsley was going to hit her, but then he quietly said "The guy doesn't even love you." He got up, and when his hand was on the handle to the door leading out of Tonks' room he heard her say "Get out." weakly through her crying. Her hair looked more boring, and her face more pale than ever before.

As soon as she heard the door close Tonks sprang to it and made sure it was locked before leaning against it, sighing loud.

"I need a shower." She said out loud, but first she brushed her teeth harshly, trying to rid herself of the taste of Kingsley while wondering if it was possible for her to feel anymore tonight without exploding. In her mind she heard her mother suggesting sleep, as she always did when Tonks was upset, but what she really needed was a long shower.

Kingsley had already taken off her soaked cloak, but she threw her long sleeved, grey blouse and her ripped jeans, along with her underwear, in a big heap on the floor and stepped inside the narrow shower, turning on the water.

Tonks leaned her head back and let the hot water cascade over her face and then body, she stood completely still like that for long, until her tears finally came again. She didn't mind crying in the shower, when her tears mixed with the hot water they helped to the mending feeling a shower always gave her if she was upset. She sat down in the corner of the shower, closing her eyes, healing.

The sound of approaching foot steps alerted Tonks and she got back on her feet, pressing against the wall in the shower, cursing herself for not bringing her wand with her to the bathroom.

"Go away Kingsley, I'll hex your balls of if you come in here!" Tonks yelled in desperation, hoping he would go away if he believed she had a wand. Doubting her plan would actually work, she grabbed the only weapon she had near her: the shampoo bottle.

When the shower curtain was pulled to the side Tonks flung the shampoo bottle forward and tried to get out of the shower, but a body blocked her way and arms were wrapped tight around her.

"Nymph, Nymph, stop it!" Remus soft voice said as she repeatedly hit his chest with her hands fisted, trying to get free of his violent embrace. She gasped as she recognized, but couldn't stop her hands from hitting.

"It's just me." Remus whispered, and though they'd hardly spoken for nearly a year and he'd broken her heart Tonks immediately relaxed and cried while resting her head on his soaked, sweater clad chest "I'm sorry, I was just so" Tonks hiccupped "so scared."

Remus ran his hands up and down her bare back, hating that he'd made the usually strong, proud woman to a fearsome, shivering girl "Shush, you're fine, just fine." He assured her, all the wile touching her skin, feeling guilty for the pleasure it gave him to have her in his arms again, to touch her again.

"Why did you think I was Kingsley?" Remus asked after a while, it had been troubling him ever since he'd heard her scream the name in fear.

"He" Tonks began, sobbing "He was in my room earlier. With me. He… we…" She pulled away from Remus, feeling she had betrayed him, that she owed him an apology, though he owed her so much more.

"What, love, you can tell me, no matter what it is." Remus feared the worst when Tonks whispered "We kissed." her cheeks staining red, and her mouth immediately uttering apologies.

"Don't apologize." Remus said, though he felt a primitive need to take her right there and now, mark her as his, and find Kingsley with the purpose of hurting him. The slumbering wolf was ready to mate, claw and mark, but after many years Remus mastered to follow his human instinct and held Tonks close saying "There's no need to apologize. It should be me…" he began, but the remorseful speech he'd rehearsed all the way from Hogwarts to Hogsmeade, hitched in his throat and he cried into Tonks hair.

Tonks hesitated with asking the question that'd been hovering in her head for so long now, but eventually she had to whisper "Why did you come tonight?"

Remus sighed, he'd feared that question, but as she stood there, naked in his arms, he knew the answer "I love you."

The water had been running all the while and the bathroom was filled with steam, making Remus' clothes damp Tonks noticed as she slipped her hands beneath his sweater, running one up his side and one up his abdomen to his chest.

"Take it off." She begged, while she undid his belt and let his brown pants fall to the floor. Remus did as she told, and he grabbed her hand when she pulled him back into the shower with her so he could step out of his pants. When his boxers were also a part of the pile outside on the bathroom floor Tonks stepped into his embrace, standing quite still, trying to listen to his heartbeat through the water hammering down on their naked bodies.

Without a word Remus grabbed the bottle of body lotion on a tiny shelf beneath the shower head, which had been Tonks second choice of weapon after the shampoo bottle Remus only just missed, and pressed a fair amount of the yellow gel onto the palm of his hand before he placed the bottle back on the shelf and with firm hands turned Tonks around so she was standing with her back against him.

Remus moved his hands in big circles over her shoulders, stopping every so often to massage the lotion on her skin, his hands dropped lower and soon the small of her back was covered with soft foam too. Tonks shivered delightfully as he ran his hands over her buttocks, but he ignored it, he didn't want that just yet, and continued running his long fingers over her slim legs. When the soap had been rinsed of, he turned her back and she bit her lip staring up at him, but none of them said anything as she too grabbed the bottle of body lotion, and when his fingers were softly soaping in her full breasts, paying extra attention to her nipples than he was supposed to, her hands were working on his chest, and they continued like that lower and lower.

Tonks were cleaning him of his absence, and Remus was cleaning her of another's touch. When they had each finished soaping the other's abdomen, Tonks was left full of lust after Remus' teasing wash of her breasts and he'd wanted her for so, so long too.

They were both panting hard when Tonks continued dropping her hands lower and washing "Ny-yymph." Remus choked, leaning his head back in pleasure. He was more than ready for her when she threw her arms around his neck and lifted her right leg, wrapping it as much around him as she could, welcoming him to ease into her, which he did.

With each thrust of Remus' hips Tonks head fell back and her mouth hung open, unspeakable pleasure was taking over, as she thrust her hips back against his, meeting him each time, and moaning his name out loud as the water cascaded down and made their bodies slippery. When he nipped at her soft shoulder to mark her, Tonks tightened around him, screamed her orgasm out while tears were streaming down her face and her nails dug into his back when her release brought him to follow her soon. Her hair had morphed to a blazing red.

They both slipped down the walls and sat on the floor of the shower, their legs tangled, Remus' eyes half closed in contentment and Tonks bottom lip still quivering with pleasure.

He'd promised himself he wouldn't do it, but Remus had to ask "Why do you love me?"

Tonks smiled lazy and cracked one eye open "I can't help it, you're my kind of man." She answered earnestly, moving around and sitting with her back against his front, feeling his soft kisses in her hair, with a feeling that they were gonna be all right.

**A/N: **And that's that. Hope you enjoyed it, especially my Grasshopper, please do review to let me know, even if you didn't!

**X X X LolaCherryColaGirl**


End file.
